vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Goosebumps
For further information, visit the Goosebumps wiki. |-|Classic= |-|Modern= |-|Movie= Summary Goosebumps is a long-running franchise, mainly authored by R.L. Stine, originating as children's comedy-horror novellas, but eventually branched out into a successful T.V. series, video games, graphic novels and even a major motion picture. Nearly every book in the series is a self-contained story, with occasional sequels and follow-ups. The stories can range from fantastical tales to science fiction but always keep an element of horror. Power of The Verse Notably strong upon taking into account every book and spin-off. *'Monsters/Characters:' Most of the monsters show Wall level and Small Building level feats with Superhuman speed, and most show plenty of hax abilities such as Transmutation, Teleportation, Duplication, Regeneration, Non-Corporeality, Possession, Plot Manipulation, Immortality (Mostly Types 2, 3, 6 and 7), Dimensional Travel/BFR and Shapeshifting among many others. The horror nature of the verse however, usually limits the protagonists to be regular teenagers, though there have been some exceptions. The absolute strongest being R.L. Stine himself, who created the entire Goosebumps verse. *'Weapons:' Most items in the verse are at a equal scale with the monsters, but only a few of them are some of the strongest pages in the verse. Many items are responsible for Causality Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Power Bestowal and Law Manipulation, and some items, like the Reality Hole, are potentially capable of travelling to other universes. *'Civilizations:' The only notable civilizations are Horrorland which possesses technology so advanced it seems more like magic. While not focusing on destruction capability it still shows many powers ranging from Transmutation, Teleportation and Energy Projection all the way to Weather Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation and Reality Warping. The other civilization are the Secret Agent Aliens that can take over whole solar systems and possess Acid Manipulation, Forcefield Creation and Electricity Manipulation. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters *Darkanine *DanFlsamual21 *Legion350 *Apex Predator X *HeadlessKramerGeoff777 *Starter Pack *Sans2345 *Walker21232123 *GojiBoyForever *Piiiuijjiiijiiijuijhuu Opponents Neutral Characters, Weapons and Civilizations AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.jpg|'Slappy The Dummy'|link=Slappy (Goosebumps) Thehauntedmask-art_(1)~2.jpg|'The Haunted Mask'|link=Haunted Mask (Goosebumps) Will Blake GB GalImg.jpg|'Will Blake'|link=Will Blake (Goosebumps) Reality Hole GB GalImg.jpg|'Reality Hole'|link=Reality Hole (Goosebumps) Camera GB GalImg.jpg|'The Camera'|link=Evil Camera (Goosebumps) Click1.jpg|'Verona XG-20'|link=Verona XG-20 Giant Praying Mantis GB GalImg.jpg|'Giant Praying Mantis'|link=Giant Praying Mantis Ricky Beamer GB Unrendered.jpg|'Ricky Beamer'|link=Ricky Beamer The Grool GB GalImg.jpg|'The Grool'|link=The_Grool_(Goosebumps) buhefhudfuofdw.jpg|'Dr. Brewer's Clone'|link=Dr._Brewer's_Clone_(Goosebumps) Vvgsuhsdgbvusgdouguoghi.jpg|'The Abominable Snowman'|link=The_Abominable_Snowman_of_Pasadena_(Goosebumps) CUDDLESDAHHAMSTAH.jpg|'Cuddles The Hamster'|link=Cuddles_the_Hamster_(Goosebumps) WEREWOLFSKINGSR.jpg|'Werewolf Skin'|link=Werewolf_Skin_(Goosebumps) SPOOKIESCARYSCARECROW.jpg|'The Scarecrows'|link=Scarecrows_(Goosebumps) SPOOKIEKITTY.jpg|'Rip The Cat'|link=Rip_The_Cat_(Goosebumps) DAHMUTANT2.jpg|'The Masked Mutant'|link=The_Masked_Mutant_(Goosebumps) hu09ho.jpg|'The Graveyard Ghouls'|link=The_Graveyard_Ghouls_(Goosebumps) Blualien2.jpg|'The Body Squeezers'|link=The_Body_Squeezers_(Goosebumps) SPOOKSTER_HOUSE.jpg|'Dark Falls Residence'|link=Dark_Falls_Residence_(Goosebumps) SPOOKEERNOMES.jpg|'Lawn Gnomes'|link=Lawn_Gnomes_(Goosebumps) Uglypic.jpg|'Mrs. Maaargh'|link=Mrs._Maaargh_(Goosebumps) SPOOKIEPUMPKIN.jpg|'The Pumpkin Heads'|link=Pumpkin_Heads_(Goosebumps) Jelly3.jpg|'King Jellyjam'|link=King_Jellyjam_(Goosebumps) Curly_in_a_library.png|'Curly the Skeleton'|link=Curly the Skeleton AFAFAFAFA3.jpg|'The Lord High Executioner'|link=The_Lord_High_Executioner MUNSTAH.jpg|'The Swamp Monster'|link=The_Swamp_Monster Mummies3.jpg|'Mummies'|link=Mummies_(Goosebumps) DAHBLOB3.jpg|'The Blob'|link=The_Blob_(Goosebumps) DAHCAR.jpg|'The Haunted Car'|link=The_Haunted_Car_(Goosebumps) CHICKCHICK.jpg|'Vanessa'|link=Vanessa_(Goosebumps) MUUDMUNSTAH2.jpg|'Mud Monsters'|link=Mud_Monsters_(Goosebumps) BLUUUD.jpg|'Monster Blood'|link=Monster_Blood_(Goosebumps) AFIUOP-.png|'Wolf'|link=Wolf_(Goosebumps) BEESTS.jpg|'Beasts'|link=Beasts_(Goosebumps) HURRER.jpg|'Horrors'|link=Horrors_(Goosebumps) AAAAAAAAAAAA2.jpg|'The Annihilator 3000'|link=Annihilator_3000_(Goosebumps) EGG.jpg|'Egg Monsters'|link=Egg_Monsters_(Goosebumps) Worms.jpg|'Giant Worm'|link=Giant_Worm_(Goosebumps) Shrukenhead.jpg|'Shrunken Heads'|link=Shrunken_Heads_(Goosebumps) Vampire2.jpg|'Vampire Breath'|link=Vampire_Breath_(Goosebumps) Gargoyle46.jpg|'Gargoyle Saliva'|link=Gargoyle_Saliva_(Goosebumps) Thesnatcher.jpg|'The Snatcher'|link=The_Snatcher_(Goosebumps) Amazo2.jpg|'Amaz-O'|link=Amaz-O_(Goosebumps) MR.WOODd.jpg|'Mr. Wood'|link=Mr._Wood_(Goosebumps) Theclockofdoom.jpg|'The Clock of Doom'|link=The_Clock_of_Doom_(Goosebumps) Screenshot_2019-09-23-22-31-22~2.png|'The Poltergeists'|link=The_Poltergeists_(Goosebumps) Captainben.jpg|'Captain Long Ben One-Leg'|link=Captain_Long_Ben_One-Leg_(Goosebumps) Mr,MortMan.jpg|'Mr. Mortman'|link=Mr._Mortman_(Goosebumps) RReflections.jpg|'Reflections'|link=Reflections_(Goosebumps) Giantballoonspider.jpg|'Giant Balloon Spider'|link=Giant_Balloon_Spider_(Goosebumps) Sabre.jpg|'Sabre'|link=Sabre_(Goosebumps) Seamonster.jpg|'Sea Monster'|link=Sea_Monster_(Goosebumps) Emmy.jpg|'Emmy'|link=Emmy_(Goosebumps) Snappy.jpg|'Snappy'|link=Snappy_(Goosebumps) Fifi2.jpg|'Fifi the Vampire Poodle'|link=Fifi_the_Vampire_Poodle_(Goosebumps) Blue_Kerlew_Hound.png|'Blue Kerlew Hound'|link=Blue_Kerlew_Hound_(Goosebumps) Andrew_Craw.jpg|'Andrew Craw'|link=Andrew_Craw_(Goosebumps) Brain_juice.jpg|'Brain Energizing Fluid'|link=Brain_Energizing_Fluid_(Goosebumps) Della2.jpg|'Della'|link=Della_(Goosebumps) Ghostcamp.jpg|'Camp Spirit Moon Residence'|link=Camp_Spirit_Moon_Residence_(Goosebumps) Gummybear.jpg|'The Gummy Bears'|link=Gummy_Bears_(Goosebumps) Awesome_ants.png|'Giant Ants'|link=Ants_(Goosebumps) Hannahfairchildbook.jpg|'Hannah Fairchild'|link=Hannah_Fairchild_(Goosebumps) ShadowFigure.png|'Shadow Figure'|link=Shadow_Figure_(Goosebumps) The_phantom.jpg|'The Phantom'|link=The_Phantom_(Goosebumps) Monty's_Clones.jpg|'Monty's Clones'|link=Monty's_Clones_(Goosebumps) The_Spirit_of_Harvest_Moon.jpg|'The Spirit of the Harvest Moon'|link=The_Spirit_of_the_Harvest_Moon_(Goosebumps) Graveyardresidence.jpg|'Graveyard Residence'|link=Graveyard_Residence_(Goosebumps) Ghostdogs2.jpg|'Ghost Dogs'|link=Ghost_Dogs_(Goosebumps) Oldmanmask.jpg|'Old Man Mask'|link=Old_Man_Mask_(Goosebumps) Realitypolice.png|'Reality Police'|link=The_Reality_Police_(Goosebumps) Secret_agent_grandma2.jpg|'Secret Agent Aliens'|link=Secret_Agent_Aliens_(Goosebumps) Dr.maniac.jpg|'Dr. Maniac'|link=Dr._Maniac_(Goosebumps) Evilknight.jpg|'The Evil Knight'|link=The_Evil_Knight_(Goosebumps) The_Great_Gargantua.png|'The Great Gargantua'|link=The_Great_Gargantua_(Goosebumps) GEEENIE.jpg|'Clarissa'|link=Clarissa_(Goosebumps) KEEITH.jpg|'Keith'|link=Keith_(Goosebumps) Goosebumps-horrorland-videogame.jpg|'Horrorland'|link=Horrorland AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.jpg|'R.L. Stine'|link=R.L. Stine (Goosebumps) Gallery Category:Goosebumps Category:Verses Category:Book Verses Category:TV Series Category:Games Category:Comicbooks Category:Movies Category:Scholastic Publishing Category:Metafiction